Jaromír Lipský
Jaromír Lipský is a puppeteer residing in Prague. He is the son of Franz Bonaparta, and takes after his father in creating dark stories. Biography Lipský was born in 1962 to Franz Bonaparta and a Czech actress. Prior to his son's birth, Bonaparta abandoned his pregnant wife, so Lipský grew up without having a fatherly figure in his life. In fact, all he knew about the man was that he was a storybook author and a scientist. Lipský and his mother lived a quiet life until he reached the age of eight. At that time, Petr Čapek paid a visit to his house, asked him questions, and showed him a bunch of diagrams. Lipský was absolutely terrified but did his best to answer them for his mother's sake. Afterwards, they received notice that he had been chosen to participate in a "special" class, also known as the reading seminars held at The Red Rose Mansion. Reading seminar attendance Upon arrival, he met Franz Bonaparta, who looked at him and said "Oh, you're her..." then stopped before completing his sentence. The two never acknowledged each other as father and son, but Lipský did notice that the man bore a strange resemblance to him, and eventually drew the conclusion. Strangely enough, he wasn't chosen to attend the seminars because he was the son of Bonaparta; the fact that he was selected to participate was pure coincidence. It was also unbeknownst to his mother that the orchestrator of the event was her ex-husband. Eventually, those running the book readings concluded that Lipský was not a "superior pupil," and asked him to leave. He and his mother were then able to go back to their normal lives. Lipský spent a lot of time wondering just what a "superior pupil" was, and eventually made an inference. He decided that, in order for someone to be a successful result, they would have to believe the stories entirely, be able to understand and analyze them, and most importantly, be able to create their own. After leaving the readings In 1981, when Lipský was nineteen, his mother passed away due to an illness. At that point, Lipský started his career as a puppeteer, and made stories similar to the ones Bonaparta did. One of them was called The Tale of a Demon. The story was about a young man who was passing by someone in a forest, and discovered that individual was on the verge of death. Naturally, the man saved them, but afterwards learned that the identity of the one he saved was actually a demon. So, he goes off and chases the demon, and at the end of his long journey, slays it. Aside from the ending, the story bears an uncanny resemblance to the relationship between Johan Liebert and Kenzo Tenma. Lipský also acquired a large collection of all of Bonaparta's storybooks, and read through them frequently. Some might even say he became infatuated with the idea of becoming a "superior pupil." Unfortunately for him, his stories weren't very popular and didn't bring in enough money to live off of, so he also got another job working in a restaurant. During the late 80s, he received a hand-painted postcard from his father, illustrating the town of Ruhenheim he had moved to. Nina Fortner In order to get inspiration for his stories, Lipský would often walk through the hallways of the Red Rose Mansion and let the ideas flow into his head. One day while making his usual rounds, he found Dieter in a panic over having seen Anna Liebert collapse before him. Lipský and Dieter took Anna to a local hospital, and after she was well enough to leave, back to his own apartment. The two stayed with him for over three months, and during that time,they became quite good friends. His interactions with Anna taught him that even though there is darkness in the world, the shining light can overpower those shadows. As a remembrance of her, Lipský made a puppet based roughly on her appearance. With it, he created a puppet show about a girl who had lived a difficult life, but would continue to search for her happy ending. He said that even though he didn't know what kind of finale her tale would get, it would be a good one. He showed his puppet show to Anna and Dieter who were preparing to leave, and exchanged hugs before saying goodbye. Post card Shortly after, he was paid a visit by Heinrich Lunge, who had concluded that he was the son of Bonaparta. Unsure of what to tell him, Lipský gave Lunge the postcard he was sent, which Lunge used to locate the city of Ruhenheim. He was also visited by Tenma who he reluctantly supplied with the information Lunge gave him (when he entered his "I have become Bonaparta" mode), and possibly may have even met with Johan Liebert himself, as Čapek told Johan where he could find Lipský, and he was the only known individual aware of Bonaparta's location. Personality Lipský is both kind, friendly person. Though he seemed down-hearted and struggled often. He seemed to have a somewhat hopeless set at times, at least in regards to seeing he couldn't keep an audience with his shows. His shows may have reflected his own mindset, lifestyle and influences his father may have left on him. His interactions with both Nina and Dieter brought him some joy. And his relationship with Nina also influenced him to have some hope, which affected his performances and opening up to others. Relationships Anna Liebert/Nina Fortner During the duration of her time spent with him, Lipský 's feelings for Nina/Anna's relationship is somewhat up to speculation. Though its clear she became a good influence to him through her friendship. There is a possibility, it was an one-sided crush, but its never stated. Though if anything their relationship shows a stark contrast between both their parents. Though nothing came of them romantically, they became good friends. A friendship that Lipský obviously treasures and even made a puppet based on Nina. He even credits her for his change of perspective that changed both his stories and his life. As Lipský is Bonaparta's son and Bonaparta is Jodaddy's ''half-brother, he is technically Anna and Johan's only known cousin. Dieter Franz Bonaparta Timeline Background Lipský grew up with only his mother, who was a Czech actress but then, after his birth, retired and worked in a restaurant. He says his mother met Bonaparta because of her strange ability to dramatically change on stage, making it seem as though my might be suffering from dissociative identity disorder. Bonaparta observed her brainwaves as part of a government project, and later married her. Lipský says that he believes his father was, at one point, genuinely in love with his mother, and that just knowing that leaves him with a feeling of satisfaction. Another Monster : ''Main article: Another Monster '' In ''Another Monster, Lipský reports to Werner Weber that through his new puppet show about the girl looking for a happy ending, he was able to meet a special woman who loves him in a romantic sense and enjoys his puppet shows. Lipský then added that he has Anna to thank for this. Other Quotes Trivia Pictures Category:Minor Characters Category:Experiments Category:Characters Category:Article stubs